h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Merpeople
Bella's Powers if Bella wouldn't of gone into the cave by herself she would of had only one of the powers she has like gelidkinesis but not all. Like Charlotte Watsford she went into the water by herself and got all three power so it proves the more people in the moon pool or cave the less powers in other words for example if only Cleo and Emma went into the moon pool together one of them would of gotten the power of Rikki ( 22:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC)) Cleo's Power Why does Cleo's explanation of power (the paragraph on her power) doesn't have no weakness but Emma's, ect does. This no weakness thing makes people think of Cleo as the super mermaid when they are all the same Cleo does anyway have weaknesses for example when there is no water around, no hands loose (when tied up. I think that should be edited since Cleo is not a super mermaid there all strong in there own way. ::I think the weaknesses are mainly mentioned to prevent people thinking Emma can throw ice shards or Rikki could do steam blasts.--KillerZ 20:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Where do born/natural mermaids came from? Is it of that a normal human couple jumps to the moon pool and were transformed to merpeople and later they had merbabies?Anne (talk to me) 09:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's unknown thus far. Maybe Mako Mermaids will explain some of it. --KillerZ (talk) 10:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Also, is a Trident a merpeople magic? Or it can only be handled by a merman rather than a mermaid. ::Everything is unclear at the moment, only so little can be read out of a trailer. --KillerZ (talk) 20:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, according to the first 13 episodes, only mermen can use it, as seen when Lyla tried to take it from him, causing it to shoot electricity and push all 4 of them out of the portal. Rita says that a pod of mermen carrying (a trident or many tridents) ruled the world, and mermaids from "all 5 seas" had to use their magic together to stop them, hiding the trident in the portal it is now. (until Zac shows it to his friend in photos). :Also, the Trident drains the mermaids of their life force making them weak and exhausted, so they wouldn't be able to handle it. My theory about natural merpeople is that the first merpeople were born that way. Andrewh7 (talk) 05:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 :The Trident was designed to drain the life force of mermaids, so any that didn't have that ability could possibly be used to mermaids. --Andrewh7 (talk) 05:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 This Needs an Update In Mako Mermaids, Lyla has been shown to have Invisibility. Also, in the epsiode: Blizzard, Lyla, Sirena, Nixie, and Zac had an allergic reaction to snow called Snow Rash. Rita explained this to the girls because they were Southern Mermaids, not used to cold temperature. It has been implied that merpeople do have reproductive systems similar to fish, as it is implied that merpeople atch from eggs, since Nixie and Sirena have been friends "since they were hatchlings". The merpeople page HAS to be updated. Maybe they are called hatchlings because they are half fish. Also, it is unknown how they are reproduced, so don't jump to conclusions Andrewh7 (talk) 05:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 Page split? I though mermaids and mermen are two different species according to the show. They never really used the term "merpeople" and they refer mermaids as half woman half fish while mermen as half man half fish. Also mermaids and merman have different characteristics, mermaids have orange tail while mermen have blue tail and mermaids can't bear the trident and drains their life force while mermen can and it makes them stronger instead of draining them, and that mermaids and mermen have war between them before so it is unlikely they are the same species but more would be revealed in the next season Another Mermaid Movie If anyone here is looking for a cute, nice mermaid movie to watch, I recommend the movie Aquamarine. I personally love the movie. Even though it's a few years old, it's still one of my favorites and I've loved it since childhood. Here's the link to the Aquamarine wiki site if anyone here wants to visit it :). http://aquamarine.wikia.com/wiki/Aquamarine_Wiki Natural Merpeople I wonder if the children of one or two transformed merpeople are born mermaids and mermen? I don't think so, because Charlotte's mother would be born a mermaid then. Lovefiction (talk) 04:31, May 21, 2015 (UTC) But, Gracie was a human and no longer a mermaid which may mean that they probably have to still be a mermaid/merman in order to have natural Merpeople children. Andrewh7 (talk) 20:24, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 I had this idea but it never made it into a story so I might as well share it here. ~ Genes work like this: - Island made mermaids (Bella, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Charlotte, and Evie) cannot give birth to a mermaid. They were turned into a mermaid thus not genetic as it is a spell. Their children would have jump into the moon pool to get a tail and powers. - Natural born mermaids (Erik, Ondina, Mimmi, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, and Rita) will have a mermaid baby with each generation as long as they mate with the same species. Or even lay an egg in the moon pool. - Now a mixed species (like Sirena/David or Zac/Evie for example) has a chance of having a mermaid baby is high. It is more likely that Sirena will give birth to a mermaid because there is no merman gene. Evie will likely give birth to a merman because Zac has the merman gene. - Then if Ondina and Erik had a kid, it has a 50:50 chance of having a mermaid and a merman. It is more likely that she would have a merman since there is a 60:40 chance of it being a boy first. This is because of the near extinction of natural born mermen. Lovefiction (talk) 05:55, August 2, 2015 (UTC) A merperson doesn't have one specific gene like mermaid or merman, it's just if the child is a boy or girl. Mermen have mermaid mothers and whether mermaids have mermen fathers has yet to be seen. Just because there is a near extinction of natural mermen doesn't mean there is a better chance of the child of natural Merpeople being a boy. Andrewh7 (talk) 15:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 I made that part up as a theory but I thrown that out as an idea because of that. A merperson gene would come about when they mate with a landperson and not each other. Lovefiction (talk) 03:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Mermaid Pod Reproduction? (Not Dirty) I just realized something: How would mermaids reproduce? I'm sensing they'd reproduce like either dolphins or other large fish (since they are implied to lay eggs, but have the tail formation of marine mammals, plus scales) - if they could. Mermen haven't been around (as far as we know) for a very long time, or at least have been separated from mermaids. So, that raises the question: who do they reproduce with, if not mermen? I don't think they'd reproduce with other fish, so I'm guessing that natural mermaids may have developed a way to reproduce like the Asari in Mass Effect, where there is only one "gender", female. I wrote a theory on this in my fic that I had put up. Here's what I got: The blue moon (second blue moon in a month), is commonly when mermaids lay their eggs. Mermaids had used the magic of the full moon to breed other mermaids. Mermaids would go to the pools and caves during the mating moon and lay eggs. After six full moons the eggs would hatch and a mermaids would appear. The magic of the full moon created the human upper halves and gold colored fish have fertilized the eggs to have a tail. That's my theory at least. Lovefiction (talk) 03:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Even if merpeople did hatch from eggs, the merman would probably have to put his sperm on the eggs to fertilize them, like fish . I think that some mermaids fall in love with mermen and have a baby with them. Andrewh7 (talk) 05:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 I think it would be gold fish that would fertilize the eggs. Mermaids and mermen do not get along and I'm guessing (up until Ondina and Erik) that they didn't really know about them. Lovefiction (talk) 01:55, July 12, 2015 (UTC) If it was a fish that fertilized the eggs, it wouldn't be a gold fish. Also, I don't think that fish fertilize the eggs. Andrewh7 (talk) 02:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 Would the child of a mermaid/merman and a land person be a hybrid or a land person? Andrewh7 (talk) 07:53, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 Transformation If a mermaid/merman transforms and they have glasses in their human form, then what? Would they be able to see perfectly under the water or still have poor vision underwater? Andrewh7 (talk) 05:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 Where does it say that mermen travel together? Andrewh7 (talk) 05:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 It doesn't it say that they traveled together. Instead, they live on land in foster families. Lovefiction (talk) 23:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Actually it does say they travel together under the Pods section Andrewh7 (talk) 04:29, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Andrewh7 Evie's tail? *Spoilers* Correct me if I'm wrong, but Evie didn't get her tail back or did she? It's said that when the dragon took a tail away it wouldn't come back. The eastern pod's tails weren't gone, they just fled to land for safety and they all still had their tails. So when was it proven that Evie had her tail back? Unless I missed it in the last couple of episodes. : Yeah, I also didn't see any hints that she got the tail back, maybe it's someone's wishful thinking.--KillerZ (talk) 20:28, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Eva before the Comet Eve hit Earth, Bella says she only should create the Tower of Light, as Eva had been transformed into a mermaid in the same pool of moon bella, and mentions also that Eve had the memos powers Bella because in Sea Caves of Ireland is only acquired Gelidkinesis and Substanciakinesis . All this in Graduation. : But we have to take into consideration that the girls in H2O never met any real mermaids, and thought the only way to be a mermaid is to transform by the full moon. Hence we don't know if Eve was always a mermaid or was she a transformed human.--KillerZ (talk) 22:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC)